Darkness Saga
by Omzack
Summary: A young boy must bring his world out from the darkness with the help of his monsters. Is one of them the key to saving them from the dark reign and the unleashing of the Xianrox? PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU PEOPLE!!


Ok I fixed just about everything I could imagine in this fic.  I nearly died trying.  If you read the fic before I fixed and thought it sucked, it did.  It sucked beyond imagination.  The grammar especially.  I am so glad to get this out of the way.  I know there are probably still mistakes, but I corrected the majority of them.  This fic has driven me beyond insanity so if there are paragraphing mistakes it is because it wouldn't post right.  Well please read and review.  I fixed the paragraph spacing problem so all my fics could look alike.  I am aware of the grammar errors within this fic, I just need time to fix them.  I might be able to in a week or two.  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Monster Rancher

'' These indicate thought

_Italicized _words indicate telepathic speech 

**Saga of Darkness**

                As the armies of Tyrants (Golem/Dragon) rampaged through the city of Gadomon causing mass destruction and death.  A little boy lay on the streets surrounded by his dying family.  He got up and ran towards an unknown destination.  The Tyrants now proceeded to split the city in half causing devastating earthquakes and buildings to crash down and destroy the city leaving it in ruins.  The boy ran into the forest fearing for his life.  So tired and hurt he lay down in the protection of the forest.  When the boy awoke he found a strange mask staring him in the face, so startled the boy jumped up and landed head over heels in the rough grass.  "What do you think your doing you wild monster", shouted the boy.  

                "Why I am a Gali (Gali/Gali) and don't you think you should treat a deity with a little more respect.  I am a pretty noble monster you know.  My cape doesn't bear these symbols for nothing you know".  

                "Well you don't have stare at me while I'm sleeping", said the dreary boy.    

                "Well what is your name human?"  The Gali was nosy if not annoying…  

                "I am", the boy's head swelled with memories trying to remember his name, he remembered the destruction, death, but not his name.

                "Seeing as how this won't get anywhere fast I will tell you mine name.  It is Gemini after a Gemini Pot I carry around".  

                "My name is Alexander", he said at last.  

                After resting for a short time Alex decided to cool down in the river.  Overhead a sinister creature watched the boy.  Carefully it conjured an attack point and swooped down.  Suddenly a giant flare appeared and out of it came raging Cinder Bird (Phoenix/???).  The Cinder bird was an evil scout for the army of the Tyrants. As the bird prepared to unleash it's wrath, Gemini created a shield of unbreakable energy.  The Cinder Bird unleashed its most powerful move, fire wave. It shattered the shield with almost unsurpassable strength.  Alex took cover while the monsters dueled, it seemed this battle would never end, but unexpectedly Gemini surprised the monster by sending off a binding flash of light.  Now Gemini used his most powerful attack Hurricane sending the bird into the river.  Gemini's attack desecrated the land and all that remained was a pile of feathers.  Alexander spotted something in the ground and rushed over to see what it was.  In amazement Alexander told Gemini that he found a disc stone.  

                As Gemini and Alexander arrived at the shrine an army of Durhans (Durhan/Durhan) commanded by General Garuda (Durhan/Phoenix) marched onward toward their next city, which they would destroy.  

                "We will bring death to this village, burn and kill them, show them the strength of the Dark ones, all hail Lord Ibsirros", screamed General Garuda.  

                The unlocking process didn't take very long, but they unleashed a violent Blue Terror (Joker/Tiger).  As the Joker lashed out he destroyed half the shrine. Finally Gemini calmed him down. He took a while to warm up to them, but when he did he told them something that was very important, the story of the Dark Ones. 

                He used to be a Joker who never hurt anyone (Alexander and Gemini found this quite odd).  Then one day during the Ancient Wars the army of the Dark Ones took over his village and captured all the Jokers.  The Dark Ones turned all the Jokers into savage monsters this was the Dark Ones invincible army, an army of pure evil.  The Blue Terror was among these Jokers of Destruction, which is what made up their elite army of Jokers.  One night while the Jokers were put to "sleep" a mysterious knight put all the Jokers under a mysterious spell and led them through a secret passage in the castle of the Dark Ones.  As soon as the all the Jokers were out, the knight could do no more than seal them into mystery discs.  After the resurrection of the Dark Ones these mystery discs were located by the Dark Ones and revived in the shrine.  

                "Then exclaimed Gemini you must be the only one there looking for".  

                "You are right", replied the Blue Terror.  "The Dark Ones will do anything to capture me, without me the Joker army cannot be complete.  An old prophecy states that in order to awaken the Jokers of Destruction all Jokers must be together.  That is all you need to know of me for now".

                "By the way what is your name"?  Asked both Gemini and Alex in unison.  

                "My name is Thantos".  

                Then Thantos told them the names of the Dark Ones: Bloodshed (Joker/???), Blue Phoenix (Phoenix/???), Zilla King (Zilla/???), Apocalypse (Dragon/???), Ryvvium (Durhan/???), and Gieon (???/???).  As the three companions were leaving the army of Durhans began scaling the walls of the shrine.  

                "Destroy the shrine until it is nothing but a pile of rocks", commanded General Garuda.  

                Suddenly Thantos froze in horror at the sound of the voice.  "I must have revenge that is General Garuda he destroyed my village, his army of Durhans captured me and locked me away after the Jokers of Destruction became to powerful".  

                "This is not the time for this Thantos you will be killed if you go against all those Durhans by yourself".  Gemini spoke the truth, but this was a _perfect _chance for Thantos to exact his revenge.  Garuda was unaware of their presence in the shrine.  

                "I have a plan, but we have to get out of the shrine first", said Alexander.  They finally found their way out of the shrine just barely escaping death.  Alexander revealed his plan to Gemini and Thantos. Both Gemini and Thantos would use their most powerful attacks destroying the shrine, the army of Durhans, and General Garuda.  

                "Well Alex, sheer power.  It doesn't take a brute to figure that out".  Gemini's tone was rather rude.  

                "I don't see you coming up with anything.  It is the best plan we have now.  Besides, both of you are pretty strong".  

                Gemini sighed and then spoke, "I guess we shall have to use that plan".  

                Just as the Durhans spotted them Gemini and Thantos, attacked with hurricane and Death Final killing all the Durhans and General Garuda.

                Thantos put a curse on this land, for whoever walked these grounds man or animal death would soon be near.  This was his requiem and revenge for Garuda.  

                Now as the band of warriors marched on they encountered many things on their way to the next, but not as horrible as the sight they faced when they arrived at the next city.  

                Dead corpses lay everywhere, blood in every spot you could imagine.  As the trio stood silent everyone knew the Dark Ones destruction had begun.  

                As they left the city quietly an army of Centaurs (Centaur/Centaur) commanded by General Dragoon (Centaur/Dragon) marched toward the next city shouting in victory, for they had destroyed the what once was the grandest city ever built now lay in ashes.  Still the Dark Ones and their armies would not stop their massacre till they had complete control of the world.  Yet little did the Dark Ones know that the smallest obstacle would become the fall of their kingdom.  

                On their quest the little army gained small amounts of knowledge on how the Dark Ones became and what their plan for the world was.  Megalomania seemed to be their theme.  Nothing more than to have the world in their complete grasp was their desire.  

                While searching for food Thantos encountered a small pig but big enough to feed a small group of three, so he killed the pig and brought it back to camp.  Then Gemini started a fire using his attack.  So after they cooked the pig they divided the meat into three equal shares.  When Alex took a bite of his piece he bit down on something unusually hard.  He quickly through his meat aside and found a disc chip.  

                "Cool", said Alexander.  

                "What could be so cool at this time, the Dark Ones has a world wide destruction plan, their armies are out there, and there looking for me, also what if a Durhan survived and alerted the Dark Ones, or better yet what if General Garuda survived!" Exclaimed Thantos.  

                "Well if you really want to know what I found you better shut up", said Alexander.  

                "Well let's see what you got".  This unknown object peaked Gemini's interest.  

                "I think it is a disc stone".  

                "Well let's go unlock it at the closest shrine".  The other two who were engrossed with the object blithely ignored the Joker's suggestion.  

                "I suggest we get some rest before we go anywhere", said Gemini.  

                'Well someone does listen after all', thought Thantos dryly.    

                "Well you know that Gemini Pot you carry around", said Thantos.  

                "Yes", said Gemini.  

                "We all could drink from it and be ready to go just like regular sleep, it is said that if a monster drinks from a Gemini Pot it will feel great".  

                " It doesn't have water inside besides how do I know your not lying and I also bought this for cheap price, I doubt it could have powers like that", said Gemini.  

                "Well, you do have to fill it up first, in that river close by.  

                "I would prefer to get some natural rest myself before", said Gemini in a rather grumpy tone.  

                "But there is no harm in trying, I guess I will go along.  I'll even volunteer to go fill it up", said Alex in a cheerful voice. They all drank from it and after they drank from it they all felt renewed and continued their journey.  

                This time at the shrine the small band of warriors were ready if anyone attacked the shrine they now knew that the Dark ones was looking for them and would do anything to destroy them and capture Thantos.  

                They had seen wanted posters in a town nearby.  A town that was already enslaved by the Dark Ones.  They had no choice to stay there, of course they did so in total secrecy.  

                Rainbow light gleamed from the disc revealing their monster.  They unlocked a destructive Techno Dragon (Dragon/Henger).  It took Gemini and Thantos to attack him many times till the Techno Dragon had began to tire.  Gemini explained they meant no harm and how they found the mystery disc that unlocked him.  

                "Well I trust nobody but myself, but I might be willing to trust you as well so my name is Lagarius.  All I can recall is evil monsters destroying my life and mass death.  That is why my instincts must have been to fight".  

                "The Dark Ones must have destroyed your village, we found you in pig", said Thantos almost laughingly.  "I found the pig in destroyed village".  

                Gemini and Alex stared somewhat angrily at Thantos for not sharing where he had found their dinner.  

                "Well if it is the Dark Ones you speak of who destroyed my life, I will have revenge upon them.  I can only remember that I was taken capture by an army of vicious Centaurs, I was tortured, beaten, and then they threw me in a river where they left me to suffer and die, over time I must have turned into a disc stone.  I wish to have revenge on these evil monsters".  

                "So we have another addition to our small army, said Gemini cheerfully.  "Well so be it with our power combined we have a little chance against the Dark Ones and their armies of evil.  We can convince survivors of the war to join us in our battle against the Dark Ones.  Together we can annihilate the Dark Ones".  

                Suddenly without warning a great cloud appeared and brought rain and thunder. Stuck in the Parpare Forest they wandered about until Lagarius broke the silence. "Gemini were you ever trained in your life by a human".  

                "Yes, and I just have happened to win all the Big Four", replied Gemini.  

                "Wow, who was your trainer?" Asked Alexander.  

                "My trainer was Holly", said Gemini.  

                "Whoa, Holly is a master trainer isn't she?  What are you doing away from your trainer?"  

                "Yes that is Holly, she is probably looking for me, our ranch in an island on the Torble Sea was attacked and I ran away".  

                "You didn't try to defend at all being a master monster and all I would have thought you would have at least tried"? Asked Alex in an ironic tone.  

                "I was out-numbered, I managed to hide Holly somewhere safely, but I had to flee for my life, I know it's what Holly would have wanted.  Besides some monster that resembled a Zilla had joined in the attack, I was no match for it".  

                "Well then how did you acquire the championship of the Big Four?"  Alex seemed perplexed as to why a champion of the Big Four would lose to a _mere_ wild monster.    

                "My only explanation is that the monster was wild, I had never seen or faced anything like it", said Gemini sadly.  

                "Well the Torble Sea does that sound good everybody", said Alex.  

                "Sure.  Okay" came the replies.  

                As they came out of the Parepare Forest having found another disc stone.  It was lodged beneath a tree.  Lagarius easily pulled it out with his teeth.  

                "Hey I remember having found a disc stone like that hidden in my house by my descendants", said Alexander.  "I'm pretty sure that it might hold a Gigalon (Zilla/Jell).  My family never revived it in the shrine because our ranch wasn't big enough to hold a Zilla, so we sold it to another trainer for a lot of money".  

                "Well I'm up for it, we need a big and strong monster for protection like a Zilla or a Golem", (Golem/Golem) said Gemini.  

                While they had been talking Lagarius had been scouting around.  Finally Lagarius had come down only to report General Dragoon and his army of Centaurs is moving in on the Parepare Forest.  "I bet they plan to annihilate all living monsters and humans who are not loyalists to the Dark Ones, said Lagarius.  "Well I sure plan on revenge against them after all they nearly killed if it hadn't been for you guys I would have been stuck inside the disc stone forever never to be alive again".  

                Flame scourged the trees of the once flourishing Parepare Forest.  Animals, monsters, and humans alike fled the protection of this once serene forest.  Darkness now seethed through this land and death at every corner.  

                Not far away the army of the Centaurs marched behind the small legion of monsters.  

                Lagarius stopped allowing the monsters to go ahead of him.  They knew what he meant to do.  Silently they watched him from a distance although they did not go unnoticed by the army.  

                "So we meet again", said a voice from not to far away.  

                "General Dragoon, of all the places and time you choose to kill me here", said Lagarius.  "The place of my first supposed death".  

                "Well I suppose my legion of Centaurs and I would like to make you suffer as well.  Perhaps you remember you killed nearly a fifth of my army and I nearly escaped death myself, said General Dragoon in an evil tone.  "Well maybe I just might be nice and have a one on one battle with you, if you win my army of Centaurs will kill you, if I win I will kill you and take your friends captive, to give them to the Dark Ones as a gift".  

                "I accept", said Lagarius.  He knew the odds, but he also knew his strengths.  

                "Are you crazy you heard what he said Lagarius, he will kill us all either way, and were no match for his army of Centaurs", said Thantos frantically.  

                "Don't you trust me", said Lagarius.  

                "Trust you! I barely know you."  Said the outraged Thantos.  

                "Well are you going to start the battle Dragon?"  

                "Yes".  Lagarius was too late, the Dragoon had deceived him.  

                "Meteor Drive", yelled General Dragoon unleashing his most powerful attack on Lagarius knocking him clean. "Well looks like I win this one", said General Dragoon assuming Lagarius was dead but he noticed that Lagarius hadn't turned into a Lost Disc, a disc stone that cannot be revived anywhere not even in the shrine, the only way it can be revived is if all evil is destroyed forever.  

                The Techno Dragon slowly rose to his feet.  Anger inside him began to muster.  Power surged within him.  

                "Impossible, no one has ever survived it", said the dumbfounded voice of the now very frightened voice of the Dragoon.  

                Then it surfaced.  His mouth quivered and let forth an air-shattering barrage of flame.  The tremendous flame engulfed the entire army.  All that could be seen for days was a flame of anger.  

                _Master Zilla I have failed.  I do have news though.  The monster that escaped you is now in the midst of this group you have been looking for you_.  Then the Dragoon died, his burning flesh fell to the ground.  

                Gemini stood frozen in fear.  He could pick up telepathic waves.  Sometimes he wished it were an ability he didn't have and now was one of those times.  

                "One hath failed me.  I shall take burden upon myself to rid the world of them".  Silently the gluttonous monster lay, awaiting…  

                The travelers now weary and exhausted had made their way to the Torble Sea.  "Look water, shouted Alexander.  Paradise, I've always dreamed of coming to the Torble Sea", yelled Alex gleefully.  

                "My home", said Gemini in a quiet tone.  "Look my old stable and our house (which were in tatters).  Look it's Holly, she still doesn't have a new monster, and she has built a new stable and house.  Maybe she will recognize me, lets go".  

                They walked up to a young woman who was idly hanging laundry to dry.  "Who are you, and where did you come from", said a very confused Holly.  

                "Holly it is me Gemini, you know".  Obviously she didn't know because a confused expression was still across her face.  She didn't seem to be too fond of strangers now either.  Then it clicked.  

                "Gemini is it really you?  Where were you and who are these guys you are with?"  Said Holly.  

                Gemini sighed.  "Long story.  I do know who is responsible for the attack on our ranch.  I would love to stay Holly, but I can't.  We are fighting, fighting for the future.  Would you join us in our fight?"  

                "What have I got to lose?  I have been here all day long by myself, doing absolutely nothing.  An adventure would is something I have been long for."  

                Holly invited everyone to stay with her.  The next morning they awoke bright and early.  "Hey Gemini I'd like to show you'll a cave I have been wondering about, something about it seems mysterious, I think it is a hideout for somebody or something, and I've been afraid to go in it alone.  It is if it just appeared.  I can't believe I have never seen it".  

                "Where is it Holly?"  Said Gemini.  

                It's about a mile north of here", answered Holly.  

                "All of you can hop on my back it will be a faster ride", said Lagarius.  Everyone seemed a little reluctant about this, but no one else came up with a quicker alternative.  

                When they arrived all of them felt a tinge of fear run up their spines. "I don't like this place", said Thantos.  

                "Who dare enter this cave?  It is forbidden, only the Dark Ones may have safe passage through it anybody else shall suffer and die by my hands.  I am Zilla King Sixth of the Dark Ones.  Do any of you weaklings dare challenge me?"  

                "I will", replied Gemini.  

                "You probably won't even make a dent in me you worthless monster".  

                A monstrous tsunami came crashing toward Gemini.  "Gemini", cried Holly. "Oh Gemini are you all right".  He could barely hear the cries amongst the crashing of debris and water.  

                The outstretched wings of the Techno Dragon shielded the rest.  Thantos seemed a little embarrassed about this.  He could do nothing thought except stand here with these mere humans.  

                "Yes I am fine". Then the ground began to shake, tremble, and split apart separating Gemini from the rest of the group.  Water rushed from outside the cave nearly filling the entire cave.  Luckily Lagarius had taken the others to higher ground.  

                "Few survive my devastating tsunami, you were lucky you weakling", boasted the Zilla King.  

                The gluttonous monster now lashed out with his enormous claw.  Hands of light fought off the pair of razor sharp claws.  God versus beast, the battle raged on.  Naturally the Zilla had the advantage being in water.  

                The Zilla lost his equilibrium during his last assault.  The beast now lay out of the water and Gemini saw his chance.  "Spirit Blow", yelled Gemini.  Gemini's attack knocked the Zilla King into a huge hole behind; the Zilla King's earthquake attack had opened up the floor of the cave on both sides.  

                "If I die all of you'll are going to die with me!" Roared the Zilla King.  Suddenly the ground began to shake and split apart at an even greater magnitude.  

                "Were to far from the entrance we will never make it in time", said Thantos frantically.  

                "Everybody hop on my back I think there is an opening on the top of the cave I might be able to make it in time", shouted Lagarius over the noise.  

                They all frantically scrambled onto his back clinging to him as if he were their mother.  

                "Okay now hold on".  He began his ascent, but before he could get halfway there a huge boulder fell causing Lagarius to dive swiftly knocking off Alex.  

                "Alex", screamed Holly.  She held his hand desperately clinging to him.  Her grip was not enough; she let go.  

                "I got him".  Lagarius nose-dived through all the falling debris.  He desperately searched for him.  "There".  Catching the boy in his teeth he flew off towards the skylight.  

                Now all of them were safely hugging the ground above the cave.  "That was a scary ride", said Holly.  

                Alex dusted himself off.  He shook off the cave ride, he was use to danger.  "It was nothing".  

                Well at least we made it out, so one down five more to go", Thantos said.  

                "Five more what?"  Asked Holly.  

                Everyone just remembered that they forgot to explain about the Dark Ones.  No one was in the mood to explain.  Gemini being the closest did.  

                "So was that one of the Dark Ones?"  Holly's faced was in a puzzled expression.    

                "Yep", said Alex.  "Oh, Holly is there a shrine anywhere near here?"   

                "Yeah there is not to far from here, why did you want to know that?"  Holly thought Alex might have something up his sleeve.    

                "We have a disc stone that we need to unlock which might be a Gigalon, you know a Zilla mixed with a Jell.  Well let's go you guys!"  Alex ran off leaving the others in his dust.    

                Soon they were all gathered at the shrine awaiting the entrance of another monster.  "I guess me and Holly will unlock the Mystery Disc while you guys rest.  Gemini I saw a river nearby you could go fill that pot of yours it would help with the recovering process", said Alex.  

                "I guess I shall, I wouldn't be much use here if some overbearing monster showed up anyways".  

                "Place the disc Alex", said Holly.  

                "Okay".  The disc spun around creating a great display of colors lit the area and moments later appeared a great monster.  

                An enormous, pellucid blue Zilla rose above them.  He was enormous compared to the rest of them.  His voice roared from within him "Those who oppose master Zilla, King of all Zilla's, shall suffer beyond their imagination", roared the Gigalon.  

                "That's impossible I killed him years ago I knew I was right it was an evil disc", said Thantos to himself.  

                "Well Thantos I see you have joined these puny group monsters", said the furious Gigalon.  

                "You know who he is Thantos?"  Asked Holly.  

                "He is an old enemy, a fierce and ruthless one".  

                "How were you restored into a mystery disc?"  Questioned Thantos.  

                "The Dark Ones have discovered a way to turn Lost Discs into Mystery Discs using the souls of other monsters, that way the weak monsters will become one with the stronger monsters making an invincible army of monsters, but the Dark Ones cannot release them for if they did they would bring death to themselves, so they hide the discs and whoever unlocks them will die and the monster from the disc will follow the will of the Dark Ones".  

                'So these monsters are even _stronger _than the Dark Ones'.  Holly pondered their predicament.  

                "You will not kill us Xanthar", yelled Thantos.  

                "Now that I am stronger you shall suffer for what you did Thantos".  

                "No I will not ", yelled Thantos rushing at Xanthar with amazing speed and his scythe in the other hand.  With great power sliced through Xanthar to his amazement nothing happened.  

                "Did you not believe me when I said I was stronger"? Then he picked him up and began crushing the very life force out of the monster.  With that he dropped the lifeless monster to the ground. "The Dark Ones would not want me to leave any trash behind so I will dispose of you as well.  

                The Gigalon proceeded to crush the helpless Joker even more.  Binding his head to the floor.  All hope seemed lost to them.  Then the Gigalon pierced him with his claws sending pain to the Joker.  

                'I can no longer hide it.  For their sake and mine I must unleash it'.  The seemingly lifeless Joker glowed an intense shade of crimson.  Energy thrust the Gigalon from his current position.  Thantos rose from the floor.  Black was the shade of the axe he wielded, black as the color of pure evil.  The weapon itself didn't resemble an axe, it was to twisted.  The weapon had two heads of metal blades; a long shaft of wood connected this to him, it was the tool of a demon.  His cape blood red and it seemed to be made of blood itself.  His mask had a demented smile upon it.  Lifeless black holes stood there where there should be his "eyes".  

                "Impossible, how could he perform a resurrection so quickly".  The Zilla was quivering in fear.  

                An evil cackle spread through the shrine.  Even Lagarius stood fearful.  This was not the Thantos they knew.  

                Words flowed from his mouth like blood.  "I am no longer the one in the past", hissed the dark voice.  "I am the one true monster, the resurrection.  Fear I smell in your blood Xanthar.  You cannot hide this from me."  

                The creature lashed out with his axe.  His blade swiftly delivered the deathblow to the Zilla.  He had corrupted the monster.  The gluttonous monster now turned into a black disc of some sort.  

                "I shall not let you go unscathed either children".  

                A look of pure fear crossed the group stood there mortified beyond anything imaginable.  Had they heard correctly.  Was he planning to come after them.  

                The monster charged them, but in that moment he vanished from the body of Thantos.  Now before them stood a blue and perfectly fine Thantos.  

                Everyone stared at him oddly.  He seemed rather confused after all that had happened.  He knew though, he knew exactly what had happened.  

                Breaking the silence Alex spoke.  "Are you okay Thantos", asked Alex.  

                "Yeah just bruised and I used all my energy.  I feel a little awkward to.  I feel like something has invaded my body."  

                No one wanted to tell him.  He knew they wouldn't say anything, no one ever has.  He tried to deny it himself, although he knew nothing could have saved him from that.  His _brother _was the only way out.  He was becoming tiresome to control, he could have spelled the end for everyone had he not regain control of him.  

                A piece of parchment floated down from were the monster use to stand.  "Look a note", said Holly.  

                "What does it say", asked Alex.  

                "It says ye shall seek the Bird of Fire in the Land of the Ever Burning Volcano".  

                "I wonder if they're talking about, Kawrea", said Alex.  "We won't know if we don't go to find out for ourselves, then were off to Kawrea everyone", yelled Alex.  

                No one else had a better destination.  Everyone agreed, but they all stayed at Holly's ranch for a night.  A rather uncomfortable night.  'Why does he always make the decisions'.  Gemini was sleeping in his old stable.  'Ah how good it feels to be home.  He is only a child I suppose we should allow him some freedom.  When I got back everyone refused to talk about it.  Although by judging by the state of the Joker and the shrine a battle had taken place.  It took forever to bribe Alex into giving me the details.  It sounded like a resurrection to him.  How could that take place?  Even I had never achieved one.  Is he hiding something from us?  Maybe he is the one fabled to be one with me.  What are you hiding Thantos?'  

                After a nights rest the group headed out in the direction of Kawrea.  "So Thantos how did you know this Xanthar", asked Lagarius.  

                "He was the general for the Zilla army as well as I was the general of the Jokers of Destruction, we always boasted on our armies strength and intelligence.  One day our armies were driven back to a cliff by the armies of Galandia one of the grandest human armies ever to walk the earth.  We were near defeat when I told Xanthar his armies were in our way and to crowding.  So I devised a plan to destroy the Zilla army and make it look like the armies of Galandia had killed him.  I had always harbored hate towards him.  Then I told him to lure his armies to the edge of the Cliff while we attacked from behind.  He thought I was insane but I reassured him I would attack from a different angle pushing the army a different way off the cliff past him.  We began the attack while he fended the cliff.  With all our strength we forced the armies of Galandia with the Zillas, his last words were "I shall have revenge", that is the last I had ever heard from him till now".  

                "You sounded pretty evil", said Gemini.  "Killing your own ally".  

                "That was then this is now, forget the past", cursed Thantos.  

                "You guys we've been walking all day, it's getting dark, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry", complained Alex.  "Hey a small lake and the water looks beautiful", yelled Alex running to it.  

                "Overenthusiastic boy", Gemini had always thought this of him.  

                "Were going to rest here", said Holly.  

                "Fine with everybody here", said Lagarius who began to feel a little thirsty at the moment.  

                The young boy contented and amused himself with swimming for an hour or so.  The others who didn't have nearly as much energy found food and built a fire while he frolicked in the cold lake.  

                Alex came back all refreshed and ready for sleep.  But something stopped him in his tracks. "Come", said a mysterious voice.  

                "Who said that?  Questioned Alex with an obvious tone of fear in his voice.  

                "Come Alex, come my child". By now Alex was running for his life.  He got to camp safely to find the others asleep.  Soon Alex fell asleep, but in the middle of the night he was awakened by the same mysterious voice.  This time he felt a mysterious force pull him toward the lake a grip so tight he could not breathe, but it was an invisible force. "Now come Alex your destiny awaits".  

                "Who are you and what do you want", screamed Alex.  

                Holly who was a light sleeper was awakened by the screams.  "Alex", yelled Holly. Suddenly a bone-chilling fog covered the lake and out rose a figure like a mermaid dressed in black.  

                "I don't need other humans meddling about".  Then she threw a barrage of ice swords straight toward Holly, but suddenly a giant figure smashed them seconds before they hit Holly. "Lagarius, where did you come from?"  Asked Holly.  

                "I got a little thirsty in the middle of the night.  Who is that?"  Lagarius was utterly confused, then he remembered…  

                "I don't know but it or who has Alex".  

                "Stay here, I'll see what I can do".  Lagarius flew over towards the figure; to discover something he wished he had never thought possible.  He flashed back to his early ages remember his trainer telling him of a spring of the purest water, but who shall ever trespass it's grounds shall meet a fate with the enchantress within.  "Hold on Alex".  By now the cold fog had turned into a thick and heavy blanket, making it almost impossible to see.  Then Lagarius picked up something on his sensory systems it was a faint signal of life.  Then in a moment it disappeared.  He never realized that the Siren (Undine/Siren) went underwater.  Deciding that he couldn't think of any other place a water oriented monster would go he decided to go beneath the lake.  He knew he could only stay underwater for only an hour because his body wasn't meant to be in water even though he needed water to live.  Setting and checking his systems Lagarius then dove beneath the lake.  At about five hundred feet Lagarius caught sight of dark cave and decided to check it out.  Before he could get anywhere close two Zillas attacked Lagarius.  Fending off their attacks quickly swam inside the cave. There was a river flowing right through the cave and inside was Alex with the Siren not to far behind. The Siren's evil look made Lagarius see her pure heart of evil.  

                "You wish to oppose me you fool".  

                "Give me the boy", roared Lagarius.  His look of pride shone against his thick metal body.  He wasn't prideful, but when it came to evil he held his stance.  

                "I will make a deal with you Dragon.  You win you keep the boy and I leave you in peace and if you lose I keep you and the boy for all eternity as my slaves".  

                "Give me the boy, any harm you do to him I shall pay it back a ten fold".  He proceeded towards her.  Nostrils flaring full of steam and anger pulsating from within his body.  

                The Siren released a fog the same fog Lagarius felt earlier.  "Do not play games Dragon.  He is mine now.  Don't be foolish enough to try and take him".  

                Lagarius easily picked her up on his scanners she was close he landed a punch knocking her back.  With fury she lashed Lagarius sending him back a few steps. Unexpectedly the Siren created a water funnel that swallowed Lagarius.  With great strength he held on, his claws clinging to the ceiling of the cave.  Then with all his might he flew threw the funnel and faced the Siren.  Then with his spinning claw attack he killed the Siren letting her body fall to the ground.  He had not time to gloat over his merciless victory.  When it had come to evil he was not one to prolong it.  

                The cave began to crumble and sink beneath the lake.  It kept getting deeper and deeper.  Grabbing Alex and placing him within himself.  He as relieved at that moment to have that compartment in his chest for Alex couldn't have made it without it.  Lagarius swam with great speed that he reached the surface just seconds before his air supply ran out.  He had taken him nearly twenty-five minutes to get out of the cave, the cave had fallen more than he had expected.  Alex was eating up his oxygen supply so he had less than he had expected.  

                A very worried Holly greeted them.  "Alex and Lagarius are you okay?" Asked Holly.  

                "Yeah, just a little wet", they both said in unison.  

                Everyone rose next morning and after they had all been informed of last night's events continued on their way.  Everyone seemed refreshed from last nights sleep.  Lagarius was rather sleepy, he didn't get much sleep.  

                They had been traveling all day on their way to Kawrea.  "You guys it's pitch black out here, who knows what's going to attack us", complained Holly.  

                "Were almost to Kawrea we will be there by midnight", replied Gemini.  

                "Look I can see the top of a volcano", shouted Alex.  

                Off in the distance an End Bringer (Henger/Joker) scanned the perimeter.  "Yes these will do".  Suddenly a red laser fired right through tree in front of everybody.  

                "What was that", screamed Holly.  

                "It couldn't have been a monster, my scanners picked up nothing, not even an animal", said the puzzled Lagarius. Suddenly something hit Lagarius knocking him back into a tree. Then two energy swords appeared clearly revealing it was a Henger.  

                "What do you want with us?"  Asked Alex.  

                "I have no need of you human I only need the monsters, so they can become part of the Dark Four's army, I am Sethvius General to the Henger Army and servant to the Dark Ones, your scanner systems are no match for my great speed, I suppose I shall start with the Dragon.  

                Starting of with his laser attack that didn't even affect Lagarius.  The Henger's speed was too great for Lagarius though.  Finally Lagarius managed to land a vicious combo knocking the one of the Henger's metal plate off.  

                "It stops here Sethvius you side with us or die".  Suddenly the Henger released a massive barrage of napalms straight at Lagarius leaving him unconscious and badly damaged.  

                Thantos decided to take matters into his own hands by releasing his Death energy attack knocking the Henger out. While Gemini tried to heal Lagarius with his Gemini Pot, Holly tried to revive the unconscious Henger.  

                "Is Lagarius going to be all right ", asked Alex.  

                "Yes if he just rests for a while and gets the proper treatment", said Gemini.  

                "Hey Holly what about the Henger".  

                "He's just unconscious, but I don't know if we can trust him".  

                About an hour or two later Sethvius woke. "What am I doing here', he asked.  

                "You were knocked unconscious while battling and we revived you", said Holly.  "Will you trust us to take care of you?"  All the other monsters just looked at her in a bewildered expression.  

                "I cannot trust you, I only trust master Volcanae", said the End Bringer.  "I was only meant for destruction that is what I was created for.  It is in my blood, I live for death".  

                "You have to trust us".  

                "I shall trust you under one condition.  That I will not fight for you and receive no help from you.  The Dark Ones have turned me into this and this is how I wish to stay.  I know no other path.  I will repay the Dark Ones for this.  You will only refer to me as Seth.  Sethvius is a name of the past."  

                "Agreed".  Everyone seemed to loathe this partnership with the monster, but they had no other choice.  Help was as precious as air in this time.  

                "Master Volcanae we have uncovered an ancient tomb which proves to be the temple God sealed the Xianrox in", said the Death Dragon.  

                "Then start the excavation at once", squawked the voice of the sky blue Phoenix.  

                "Yes Master Volcanae".  

                "Soon I we will unlock the Xianrox and the Dark Ones shall be invincible".  The Phoenix did not know that the Xianrox would kill the Dark Ones to rule the world.  

                "Master Volcanae we have word that master Ibsirros at the excavation site awaiting for the awakening of the Xianrox", said the Death Dragon.  

                "Yes soon we will be set free and once again we can gain control of humans and monsters", hissed the Xianrox.  

                The tomb was a deathly shade of gray.  Crumbling stone was everywhere.  Vines entwined the ancient burial site.  That is not what held the Xianrox within it though, it was the seal of God.  

                The Phoenix and the Dragon stood close to it.  They had the ancient amulets that would open the seal.  They each placed their amulets on the seal.  The seal began to disintegrate and the tomb let down its walls.  

                'With their power I will rule.  Everything is going as planned.  My servants have followed my every word.  Soon they will be apart of my world.  I will be free once again.'  Darkness plagued this land, the creature sat at a throne of gold, alone in an unknown dimension.  

                "Yes we must learn more about these Dark ones", hissed the leader.   "They seek to lead us yet we must not let them be suspicious of our power.  Soon we will be free, I can feel the seal fading".  

                The tomb unleashed the creatures, their sickly appearance plagued the land.  The Xianrox stood a deathly fifty feet high with talons longer than any monster.  They're form was close to a Death Dragon's but they're wingspan was longer than Dragons and the monsters seemed to be horrified as they faced the Xianrox.  They each had six wings gracing their backside.  Bones as a body and black horns.  They're upper jaw had rows jagged teeth.  Legends told of their horrific power knowing forbidden attacks, it seemed they were invincible.  They're horns curved above they're massive head. Their eyes a bloody crimson full of hate and death and even there breath caused fear among the monsters.  Their tails were rows of jagged spikes; a blow from this would kill some of the strongest monsters.  They were the face of evil.  

                Ibsirros stood there stunned and then he spoke, "We welcome you back into the world", hissed the Apocalypse.  

                "Yeah, we made it", said Alex.  "C'mon guys lets go".  

                "Sometimes that kid is to enthusiastic".  Said Gemini.  

                "Seth do your scanners locate anything", asked Holly.  

                "Nothing but a few geothermal activities, but I'm positive the Dark Ones have a hideout here", said Seth.  

                As a lonely Gobi (Golem/Henger) approached the small band of warriors he felt only death and betrayal.  Vengeance echoed in his mind.  Betrayed by his own kind, sold out to the Dark Ones. Rampaging with hate through the path he spotted a group of monsters and two humans.  He tried to resist the feeling that he must kill but the sensation was overwhelming. He let out a warning shot with his fist missile.  

                "What was that", shrieked Seth.  

                "A monster fired something at us".  "Alex take cover, Seth and Thantos you cover Alex.  Holly's experience as a master trainer showed in situations like these.  

                Even the Henger's great speed was no match for the Gobi's great strength and accuracy. "Emerald Beam", yelled the Gobi.  Shooting a beam form his hand that pierced the side of Thantos, "Its all up to you Lagarius".  

                With a sudden punch Lagarius fell, but not before releasing his beam cannon that blinded the Gobi leaving him enraged, he struck Lagarius furiously.  Finally with all hope lost and Gemini left to defend them.  Gemini cornered the Gobi unleashed his ultimate weapon "Earth Shatter", yelled the Gobi.  The attack was one to split the Heavens.  The ground split apart leaving an enormous gorge within the Earth. Gemini, countered with God Anger the attacks caused an enormous surge in the Earth.  A huge explosion rocked the area. The clash of the power destroyed all of the surroundings and left Gemini drained of all his strength.  Luckily the Henger was able to project a shield at that time shielding everyone.  

                After the dust settled they all rushed to the Gali's side.  "Gemini are you okay", yelled Holly.  

                "The pot", said Gemini weakly.  As he drank his health was revitalized.  He was becoming quite fond of this pot.   

                The Gobi lay motionless its systems showed no sign of life.  It hadn't even turned into a Lost Disc.  A monster with no soul left, God stole his anger and soul.  "Such a waste", said Alex.  

                Now in the heart of Kawrea out travelers were progressing through a small mountain path.  "I can't bear the heat", said Alex.  

                "Oh, you'll get use to it, said Holly.  "Once, me and Gemini had to train here for several months".  

                "Scanners indicate volcanic activity on route ahead", said Lagarius' computer.  

                "More heat! So how long is the path and why is it so special for training? ", asked Alex.  

                "Well about a days walk", replied Lagarius.  

                "A day! Well might as well just chat to pass time.  Gemini how good a monster were you?"  Asked Alex.  

                "Dracait Pass as it is called has minerals in the ground that are supposed to enhance the abilities of your monster while training.  It is a hot spot for many trainers", said Holly.  

                "I did beat Master Iiro and his monster Masurai a really powerful Flare Death (Joker/Dragon).  It was an extremely intense battle we nearly lost, but Holly kept me going", said Gemini.  

                A faint noise flickered in the background, going almost unnoticed.  

                "Did you hear that?  It is like something is watching our every move", said Alex.  

                "He's right, something is on my scanners, it's very faint though", replied Lagarius.  

                "Crimson Flame", yelled a voice.  

                "Whoa what was that!"  

                "Something shot at us".  

                No impossible, it can't be", said Seth.  

                "Listen up this is my fight and my fight alone, don't interfere", said Seth.  

                A fireball came raging toward the group.  "Lagarius look out!" Screamed Seth.  Just before the blast reached him Lagarius ducked.  

                "What is it?  Asked Holly.  

                "It's a monster created by the Dark Ones, he has a Ducken's speed and a Dragons power", explained Seth. "His purpose is to destroy and only that".  

                The winged Ducken unexpectedly landed close to Seth.  "So I see you have decided to rebel against the army of Master Ibsirros, Sethvius", spat the crimson Ducken.  With that he took flight and released intense flames upon everybody, but just barely had Lagarius' wing expanded to shield everybody.  Then with unreal speed the monster attacked breaking Lagarius' protection.  Once again Lagarius rose and charged the Ducken, at the last moment the monster ducked leaving Lagarius behind and released a barrage of flame that sent Lagarius down.  Then the others charged leaving Alex and Holly.  They struck the monster furiously but did no harm at all.  Thantos swung his might axe but narrowly missed the Ducken.  Seth used an arm cannon in mid air catching the Ducken off guard and slamming him to the ground.  Moments later he arose from the ground.  "You will pay you traitor!" Screamed the furious Ducken.  The scarlet monster charged sending a barrage of flames toward them.  

                Gemini's mask began to shine and glow sending an ethereal feel to those around him.  They all looked up at him glowing brilliantly as the flames dissipated around him.  

                The End Bringer has look of pure anger on his face.  'How could I let weaklings like that fight my battle.  I shall prove my worthiness to them soon, very soon.'  

                "Is this his true power", spoke Holly.  

                The Gali shined with an intense glow and emitted a light that killed the Ducken.  It was truly a sight to behold.  The power of a God.


End file.
